


Cold's Parka

by dragdragdragon



Series: Cold's Parka [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold's parka, M/M, Pre-Slash, jealous!Barry, oblivious!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From whyinhades's prompt:</p><p>Barry buys a parka for the wintertime and he's in such a rush he doesn't notice that it's navy blue with a fur hood. Everyone else notices, and wonders when Barry started dating Captain Cold and why wouldn't he tell them. After all, Barry's had a crush for like forever and this is a big deal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/gifts).



Barry doesn’t enjoy the coldest season. In fact, he hates every single part about it; hates the wind biting against his skin no matter how many layers he wears; hates the days growing short; hates that when he wakes up the sky is as black as ink and when he leaves CCPD headquarters, the sun has all but disappeared.  
  
Fall with it’s beautiful changing leaves, warm comfy sweaters, and corn mazes disappeared as quickly as it started leaving Barry woefully unprepared. Last winter right before the weather started to melt into spring, Barry had forgotten to slip off his winter coat before using his speed force. By the time he remembered, the coat had already started to ignite and was unsaveable.  
  
Overnight the temperature seemed to drop to the low twenties and he had to buy the warmest thing he could find. It was also the first coat he put on; warm and soft with a hood to shield his head from the wind. Pleased, he knew he would rather never show his face outside again than to give up this perfect shelter from the freezing temperatures outside.  
  
As soon as he saw Joe at the precinct- he was still bundled up for the cold- he knew something was very very wrong. Joe’s face contorted in strange painful looking ways before settling down in a mask of neutrality.  
  
“Hey, Bear. That coat looks awfully familiar…” Joe said trailing off with a forced smile.  
  
“Thanks? It was the warmest thing I could find,” Barry responded perplexed. _It was just a coat?_  
  
Joe looked away before placing his hand on Barry’s shoulder and looking straight into Barry’s eyes. “Look, son. I know I haven’t been around lately, but you know you can always tell me anything and I won’t judge.” Joe shouldered on determined.  
  
Barry gave Joe an uneasy smile. “Thanks, Joe. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
\--------------------  
  
Barry was really really late. He was suppose to meet with Iris at her work for lunch 20 minutes ago. He loathed to take off his coat just so he could use his speed. Barry shivered just at the thought of the blinding cold. Instead, he rushed down the street to Central City Picture News entrance in large sweeping bounds with his legs stretching as far as he could go.  
  
As soon as he pushed up the door, Barry called out Iris’s name. “I’m so sorry! I just got caught up and-”  
  
“Barry!” Linda greeted with a wide smile. “Long time no see! I would hug you, but..” She lifted up the stack of papers in her hands.  
  
“Hi! It’s okay. I understand. Where’s Iris?” Barry said anxiously. He worried Iris had left without him.  
  
“She’s with the editor-in-chief. Iris had some last minute questions about a story she’s working on.” Linda said. She eyed Barry’s coat with confusion before she lit up with a smile. “So, you’re going to have to tell me all about this new beau of yours.”  
  
“W-w-hat? Um, I don’t have one?” Barry said, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
Linda winked. “Alright, don’t tell me.”  
  
Thankfully, that was the exact moment Iris appeared out of nowhere. Iris gave Barry a hard look with a very disappointed edge.  
  
She sighed. “Barry, I know you like secrets, but I thought you would have told me this one.”  
  
“I’m not hiding anything! I swear,” Barry protested, starting to feel like he was the only one not in on the joke.  
  
“Right, keep telling yourself that. Just know that I think you two are good for each other and you don’t have to hide okay?” Barry just nodded speechless; his mind struggling to connect the dots.  
  
\--------------------  
  
On his way over to Jitters for an after lunch wake up call, he bumped hard against a brick wall of a man.  
  
“Sorry!” Barry said as he looked up.  
  
“Watc-Barry?” Snart (or _Lenny_ his mind supplied) said staring at him with complete shock. “What are you doing wearing a replica of my parka?”  
  
“Your parka?” Barry exclaimed as he quickly looked down at his jacket. Maybe he was inept at shopping because he could pinky swear for days that the coat he bought was this beautiful black puffy parka that happened to have faux fur trim on the hood. At this particular moment it became very clear that the coat was navy and it looked exactly like Cold’s parka. All of the conversations he had this morning started to make sense. His friends had come up with a completely incorrect conclusion. His face started to heat up in embarrassment.  
  
“It’s alright Barry. I promise you can wear the real one someday.” Len said smirking. He winked and stalked away as Barry watched distracted by the way Len’s pants enhanced the firmness of his...  
  
_Wait, was Snart coming on to him?!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twinkleballa [asked](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/post/132581265009/hey-if-you-still-want-some-prompts-i-think-jealous) for Jealous!Barry and I had to continue this..

Barry can’t keep Snart’s words out of his head. He keeps hearing Snart’s silky voice purr out, “I promise you can wear the real one someday.” Snart’s voice plays on repeat when Barry’s in the shower, right before he falls asleep, and on the way to Jitters. If the winter chills didn’t seep into his skin, he would have ditched Cold’s parka knock-off as soon as possible. But he couldn't because it’s a perfect cocoon of warmth against the harsh elements.

It’s has gotten to the point that Barry heats up whenever he wears it. He can’t help but think of the many different implications. Every incarnation gets more and more wildly inappropriate. Barry thinks of Len draping the parka over Barry’s bare shoulders just before Len drops down to his knees. Barry thinks of Len pinning him on the floor with only the parka as cushion. He thinks of riding Len wearing only the parka and Len’s hands spreading Barry’s cheeks apart.

Barry’s cheeks are a bright red, the shade of a perfectly ripe tomato, as he tugs the parka closer. He looks left and right as he waits in line at Jitters, happy that no one is paying attention to him and his obvious embarrassment. He shuffles forward in line waiting for his turn to place his order. He looks to his left and to his complete horror, he sees the man who has been haunting his every waking moment waiting at the drink counter; his face gets impossibly hotter.

Leonard Snart is wearing the warmest softest looking sweater that stretches across his chest just so and Barry just wants to rub his face on it. It makes Barry freeze in place, blinded by the sheer amount of want.

Len leans in with his elbows on the counter, highlighting his perfectly broad shoulders, and smiles charmingly at the barista. The barista, who Barry guesses could be cute with all those scrawny long limbs, disgustingly wide dimpled smile and short brown as mud hair, leans forwards barking out loud an obnoxious laughter at whatever joke Len was telling. Barry is seething; surge of hot envy courses through his veins and all he wants to do is to tear Len’s attention away from this no-good barista who can’t even pay adequate attention to his job. Barry’s mind races with ways to catch Len’s attention without making a scene.

“Excuse me! Sir! Can I help you?” a voice pierces through his jealous haze. Before he could turn his head, he catches Len’s eyes, twinkling in amusement. That bastard winks at him as he watches Barry’s flush deepen. Barry can only turn away to greet the other barista.

“Uh, hi. Sorry, um, I gotta-I mean I’ll order, uh, a Flash? To-go, please.” Barry says stumbling on his words. As he starts to pull out his wallet, he feels a warm presence against his back.

“Here. This one’s on me,” Len says with chuckle. His breath feels warm against the side of Barry’s neck. Len pushes the hand holding Barry’s wallet down and Barry sighs pocketing it.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Barry says heading towards the drink station.

Len swings his arm around Barry’s shoulders and leans to speak into Barry’s ears. “I couldn’t resist, Barry. You’re still wearing my knock-off.”

“It’s been cold!” Barry protests crossing his arms, but doesn’t try to tug away.

“Sure, if that’ll help you sleep at night. And don’t worry about the barista. Meet me at one of my places and I’ll show you how little you have to be jealous about. If you’re good, I’ll even let you wear the real thing.” Len says with a smirk pulling away. Instantly, Barry’s side becomes cold and unpleasant.

“I’ll text you my address.” Len walks away with a wave leaving Barry completely stunned. Barry knows already without a doubt, he’ll be there.


End file.
